Game of Thrones Highlights
700px|center 240px|right|thumb|Wird sind auch schon ganz aufgeregt! In den letzten Jahren hat wohl kaum eine Serie es so wie „Game of Thrones” geschafft, sich in allen Medien einen sicheren Platz zu ergattern: Theorien, Fan-Reaktionen und Unmengen Spoiler kündigen schon lange vorher eine neue Staffel der Serie an und begleiten jede neue Folge. Auch wir stellen uns jetzt schon mal auf einen Spoiler-Eiertanz ein, wenn schon in wenigen Tagen am 24. April die erste Folge der 6. Staffel endlich im amerikanischen Fernsehen und kurz darauf im deutschen Pay-TV ausgestrahlt wird. Wie soll man die Zeit bis dahin nur überbrücken ohne verzweifelt „HODOR, HODOR” rufend im Kreis zu laufen? Wie wäre es mit den den ganz persönlichen Highlights der „Game of Thrones”-Fernsehserie und der Buchreihe „Das Lied von Eis und Feuer” aus der Wikia-Community? Aber bevor wir die drei Spezialisten zum Thema zu Wort kommen lassen, ein kleiner Ausblick auf die neue Staffel... P.S.: Diese Beiträge kommen sogar ganz ohne Spoiler zur letzten (5. Staffel) aus. Die meisten können also gefahrenlos weiterlesen! Game of Thrones - Trailer Staffel 6 thumb|center|700 px Trailer zur 6. Staffel Game of Thrones - Schauen auf eigene Spoiler-Gefahr! Alles zu den Romanen und der TV-Serie Highlights aus der Community 1000px|thumb|center|link=http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer%3AAki-chan86 thumb|225px|Das Poster der zweiten Staffel Hallo, ich bin Aki-chan86, seit wenigen Monaten eifrige Bearbeiterin im Game of Thrones Wiki, beschäftige mich mit der Serie aber schon mehr als zwei Jahre. Anders als bei den meisten, wird mir die zweite Staffel immer am liebsten bleiben. Es ist die Staffel, mit der ich in Game of Thrones und in das Eis und Feuer-Fandom eingestiegen bin und von der ich Anfang an mitgerissen war. Es ist der Krieg der Fünf Könige durch Joffrey Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, seinem Bruder Renly Baratheon, Robb Stark und Balon Graufreud mit all seinen Höhe- und Tiefpunkten, der mich fasziniert. Da wären die Brandschatzung der Flusslande durch Tywin Lennisters Männer, Robb Starks Einfall in die Westlande, der Streit der beiden Baratheon-Brüder, der Aufstand in Königsmund und der Einfall der Eisenmänner in den Norden, davon besonders Theon Graufreuds Handlungsstrang in Winterfell aufzuzählen, die in der Staffel dargestellt werden. Doch es gibt noch viele kleinere Momente, beispielsweise die Einführung von Brienne von Tarth und ihrem Treuschwur zu Catelyn Stark oder die Freilassung von Jaime Lennister. Und wie bei allen Episoden und Staffeln gibt es jede Menge Details zu entdecken, die erst beim genauen Hinschauen auffallen, wenn man Leser der Bücher ist oder sich länger mit der Serie beschäftigt. Doch gar nicht so ereignisarm und langweilig, wie sie von vielen in wahrgenommen wird. Dass Königsmund in der Zeit von Tyrion Lennister als amtierenden Hand des Königs meist im Vordergrund steht, gefällt mir umso mehr. Das ist es wohl auch, was für mich den Titel der Serie „Game of Thrones“ ausmacht. Die Politik, die Darstellung des Krieges und die Intrigen bei Hofe. Dieser Handlungsstrang ist durch die Darsteller in dieser Staffel verdammt stark – auch wenn jetzt einige sagen, dass es nicht ganz den Kern von „Das Lied von Eis und Feuer“ trifft und nur einen der Haupthandlungsstränge ausmacht. thumb|250px|Die Explosion des Seefeuers Es ist auch nicht schwer zu vermuten, dass die Folge „Schwarzwasser“ mein ganz persönliches Highlight der Serie ist. Sie spielt mit einem relativ überschaubaren Cast an einem Ort und ist keine der Mini-Episoden, welche in „Hartheim“ oder „Der Tanz der Drachen“ eingebettet sind. Sie ist perfekt inszeniert und abgerundet, von der ersten Sekunde bis zur letzten. Das wird mit dem stetigen Spannungsaufbau der Schlacht, durch die starken Dialoge erreicht und endet dann in sich abgeschlossen mit dem eindrucksvollen Eintreffen der vereinten Streitkräfte unter Tywin Lennister und Loras Tyrell. Außerdem wird in der Episode zum ersten Mal „Der Regen von Castamaer“ von Bronn (Jerome Flynn) gesungen und noch einmal im Abspann von the National vollständig gespielt. Die Episode besticht nicht nur durch die aufwändigen Schlachtszenen, nicht zu vergessen den Brand des Seefeuers in der Schwarzwasserbucht. Sie besticht vor allem dadurch, dass sie vom Autor George R.R. Martin persönlich geschrieben wurde. Damit ist sie und die enthaltenen Charaktere verdammt nahe an der Buchvorlage dran, auch wenn nicht alles umgesetzt werden konnte. Aus Kosten- und Darstellungsgründen besonders die riesige Eisenkette, mit der Tyrion den Schwarzwasser-Fluss abriegeln lässt. Wer nach „Baelor“ und „Feuer und Blut“ erst einmal „Schwarzwasser“ gesehen hat, wird Game of Thrones sicher noch mehr lieben. thumb|center|1000px|link=http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:The_Sword_of_the_Morning Wie viele andere auch gehöre ich zu der Gruppe von Lesern, welche über die TV-Serie auf die Buchreihe gestoßen sind. Nachdem ich die ersten beiden Staffeln zwar interessiert und gespannt, aber noch ohne große Hintergedanken verfolgt hatte, bekam ich eines Weihnachtens die ersten beiden deutschen Bände geschenkt, welche erst einmal zur Seite gelegt wurden. Als ich sie dann einige Wochen später in die Hand nahm und zu lesen begann, bedeutete dies den Anfang von etwas, was der ein oder andere in meinem Umfeld mit "Obsession" beschreiben würde - ein Vorwurf, den ich selbstverständlich von mir weise. Allerdings lässt sich kaum leugnen, dass mich die Reihe sofort in ihren Bann zog und ich von George R. R. Martins Detailverliebtheit und Charakterzeichnung gefesselt wurde. Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte ich die beiden Bücher verschlungen. thumb|350px|Turm der Freude ©Marcio R. Gotland Da ich nicht die Möglichkeit besaß, sofort im Anschluss an die Fortsetzungen zu gelangen, blieb mir vorerst nur, die Bücher wieder und wieder durchzublättern, wobei es mir eine Stelle besonders angetan hatte: Der Kampf am Turm der Freude. Eine Stelle voll von scheinbar sinnlosem Heldenmut und melancholischer Traurigkeit, die die Grundlage für meine tiefgehende Sympathie gegenüber dem Schwert des Morgens bildete und mich wie magisch anzog. Und als ich die Textzeilen einmal mehr vor mir hatte und das Szenario vor meinen Augen Gestalt annahm, durchfuhr mich urplötzlich ein Geistesblitz, der die ganzen Puzzlestücke an die richtige Stelle setzte. Wo vorher noch Verwirrung geherrscht hatte, erschien mir nun alles logisch. Ja, ich spreche von dem Geheimnis um Jon Schnees Eltern und der R+L=J-Theorie. Begeistert von meiner Eingebung nahm ich mir die Bücher ein weiteres Mal vor, hielt dieses Mal gezielt nach Hinweisen in dieser Richtung Ausschau und wurde fündig. An diesem Tag verliehen mir meine vermeintlichen Kombinationsfähigkeiten das Gefühl, es mit Sherlock Holmes persönlich aufnehmen zu können. Und nachdem ich einige Wochen später den zehnten deutschen Band beendet hatte, wagte ich mich in die Weiten des Internets vor, um zu sehen, ob schon irgendjemand vor mir zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt war, und um mein neuerworbenes Wissen mit der Welt zu teilen. Bedauerlicherweise musste ich die etwas ernüchternde Erfahrung machen, dass ich um die 20 Jahre zu spät dran war.' Allein bei der Google-Suche wurde mir die Theorie umgehend als Suchvorschlag angezeigt, sobald ich "Jon Snow" eingetippt hatte. Und Hunderte von Seiten und Forenthreads behandelten das Thema in einer Ausführlichkeit, die ich nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte. Meine Geschichte dürfte ein wenig bezeichnend sein für all die begeisterten Leser, welche zu einer Schlussfolgerung gelangen, um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass die Community diese Theorie schon ganz unaufgeregt seit Jahren in Betracht zieht'. Doch wie bei vielen dieser Leser blieb auch ich in Foren hängen und lebte meine neue Leidenschaft nun mit Gleichgesinnten aus. Doch auch wenn ich von da an noch viele tolle Diskussionen führte und mich mit unzähligen netten Menschen aus allen möglichen Orten und Ländern über die Reihe unterhielt, bleibt doch dieser Startschuss bis jetzt mein schönstes Erlebnis. thumb|1000px|center|link=http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer%3AFenris%C3%BAlfr Dem einen oder anderen wird die Szene sicherlich bekannt sein: Ich sag nur "I want to confess." Als Tyrion Lennister, so schon einer der genialsten Charaktere mit einem der genialsten Schauspieler, vor dem Gericht, vor seinem eigenen Vater aussagen muss. Ich musste das einfach auf Englisch zitieren, denn so hat sich diese Szene in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Alles andere würde mir falsch vorkommen. Denn die Stimme von Dinklage in dieser Szene ... unbeschreiblich. Ich war schon seit dem Beginn der vierten Staffel so unfassbar gespannt auf diese Szene, auf die Umsetzung und vor allem auf Peter Dinklage, den ich für sein geniales Talent schon davor wahrhaftig respektieren und lieben gelernt habe. Dann kam diese eine Szene, und ich war völlig hin und weg. Ich war absolut weg. Als ich sie das erste Mal sehen durfte, war ich gebannter denn je, und die Gänsehaut wollte einfach nicht weggehen. Mit geöffnetem Mund saß ich da und konnte nichts weiter machen als fassungslos mein Gehirn wieder aus der Hypnose zu bringen, in die mich Dinklages Schauspiel in dieser Szene gebracht hat. Ja, selbst nach der Szene ... selbst jetzt, wenn ich sie auch nur höre, kann ich nicht anders als eine Dauergänsehaut zu verspüren. Denn Dinklage verzaubert dort nicht nur mit einer unglaublichen Mimik, nein, sondern hat auch noch mit einer unfassbar geniale Stimme, voller Gefühl und ... wow. 250px|right|thumb|kickass Tyrion Eine verzweifelte Grimasse, ein Blick, tödlicher als alle Schwerter des Eisernen Thron es jemals gewesen zu sein schienen. Immer wieder blitzt ein Lächeln auf, ein breites Grinsen, dem jedoch kein Stück Glücklichkeit, kein Stück Amüsiertheit beiwohnt. Nur blanker Hass. Hass auf die Ignoranz, Hass auf die Menschen, die ihn so viel Ungerechtes widerfahren lassen. Tyrion steht da, angeklagt für den Mord an Joffrey, nachdem dieser nach einer unfassbaren Demütigung Tyrions vor den Augen aller starb. Ja, und er, der es eigentlich nur gut meint, wird von seiner verzweifelten und unendlich wütenden, hassenden Schwester Cersei des Mordes an ihren geliebten Sohn beschuldigt. Tyrion bleibt ruhig, lässt sich abführen und geht zu dem Gericht. Der ruhige Mann, intelligent, ein Meister der Rhetorik und Besitzer einer scharfen Zunge, der seine wahren Gefühle zumeist durchaus erfolgreich in ironischem Geplänkel zu verstecken gesucht – das ist Tyrion, wie wir ihn kennen und wie Dinklage ihn perfekt darzustellen vermag. Es kommt aber der Punkt, an dem er berstet. Er berstet vor Wut, vor Fassungslosigkeit, der Welt entgegen, nicht in Selbstmitleid badend jedoch, denn rational bleibt er immer. Nein, er verflucht jene, die ihm alles anhängen, was geht. Er explodiert und lässt seine Wut heraus, ehrlich, rasend. Und das ist es, was Peter Dinklage gemacht hat, und worin er brillierte. thumb|right|350 px Der offizielle Terminus dafür ist übrigens wohl "Superdupermörderactingdaseinfachnurgeniusist". Denn das ist es. So viele Blicke, alle sagen 1000 Worte, und dann Tyrions Rede, herübergebracht durch den unfassbaren Dinklage. Es ist mir nicht möglich, diesen unglaublichen Moment, diese absolut geniale Szene angemessen in Worte zu verpacken, und deshalb ist es vielleicht unklug, über sie zu schreiben; aber das sagt doch alles, was es zu sagen gibt: diese Szene, dieses Schauspiel wurde durch Dinklage zu einem Meisterwerk. Ce n'est pas ma théorie préférée, mais après avoir vu le dernier trailer je dois dire que j'y crois de plus en plus. Une question qui revient souvent parmi les fans de Game of Thrones concerne les dragons. À savoir, qui va les monter ? Si Daenerys a déjà chevauché Drogon, il nous en reste deux : Rhaegal et Viserion. J'ai toujours pensé que Jon Snow en monterait un, probablement Rhaegal, à cause de son nom, mais il reste toujours Viserion. Si George R.R. Martin a insisté sur le fait que les dragons n'étaient pas forcément réservés aux Targaryen, et que j'aimerais personnellement que Bran en monte un (il pourrait ainsi voler), il me semble de plus en plus probable que Tyrion hérite de Viserion (on le voit en mauvaise posture face à un dragon), le dragon blanc et doré (peut-être là aussi un signe). Ce qui impliquerait peut-être également que Tyrion est à moitié Targaryen, mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur cette théorie.